The disclosed invention is directed generally to a multiple participant interactive interface system, and more particularly to a wireless multiple participant interactive interface system.
Multiple participant interactive systems are utilized in applications such as group training, group surveys, group interactive games, and interactive theater wherein inputs are required from each individual of a large group of persons. Known multiple participant interactive systems typically include wired participant input devices such as keyboards and joysticks. Considerations with such wired participant input devices include costly interface electronics, bandwidth limitations that lead to sluggish feedback, hard limits on the number of participants, and limitations on the physical location of participants. Moreover, input devices such as keyboards and joysticks are subject to failure, do not inherently provide participant actuator positional feedback, and require participant learning for efficient operation.